Electronic devices are becoming more and more capable and more and more indispensable. For some users, being without the instant communication provided by Internet-capable electronic devices is inconceivable. Such users make sure that their devices are always turned on and, if they are using devices that allow battery replacement, that they have at least one spare battery available.
Many other users, even those who are not constantly engaged with their devices usually have their devices turned on, and many applications run in the background whenever a device is turned on. Many background applications, and other applications, collect location data of users. Weather applications, for example, need to know a user's location within a broad radius to select weather reports relevant to the user. Map applications often need to know the user's precise location to provide location information and directions to the user. Applications identifying points of interest can operate more seamlessly for the user if they have updated location information for the user. Therefore, many applications periodically poll the user's device for location information. Depending on the components that the user has enabled, the location information may be more or less precise. For example, location information may be computed based on the proximity of a base station, such as an eNodeB (eNB) to a user device, which may be a user equipment (UE). Such information is often relatively imprecise. Under other circumstances, location information may be determined based on a device's global positioning system component, and this information is often relatively precise.